King Tiger
"We will cleanse the fatherland!" King Tiger or Tiger II is an Axis heavy vehicle featured in Company of Heroes (if you upgrade the game with the latest patches) and in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. In-game Description "A single, very powerful King Tiger is allocated to the battlefield but only once. Such a decisive weapon should not be squandered." Game Info Most Axis Commanders of the Wehrmacht in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts choose the Terror Doctrine for one ultimate goal: to call in the ultimate weapon of terror. The Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausf. B better known as King Tiger or Königstiger is something out of a nightmare. This massive, over-sized beast is armed with the 88mm KwK 43 L/71 gun, a longer and more powerful version of the famous Flak 36 88mm of the standard Tiger tank and sloped armor up to 180mm thick, twice the armor of most Allied tanks, with this immense weight it can easily crush the enemies light defenses such as Tank Traps. The 88mm KwK 43 L/71 is effective against all targets, especially enemy tanks. The mediocre armor of the M4A3 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, M10 Tank Destroyer, and Sherman Firefly is highly vulnerable to the King Tiger' main gun. It's thick armor also make it capable of taking an incredible amount of punishment, making it the toughest tank on the battlefield. It has good survivability, making it an excellent vehicle for penetrating the enemy's front lines. It's powerful gun is excellent at taking out heavy support vehicles and heavily fortified positions. It is also one of very few vehicles that are capable of surviving massive artillery strikes almost unscathed. Even if hit by multiple artillery strikes, it suffers only minor damage. Therefore British Commanders who use Royal Artillery doctrine will have trouble facing the King Tiger. Since it moves slowly, infantry such as Grenadier Squads, Volksgrenadier Squads and Pioneer Squads can easily keep up with it. Supporting the King Tiger with infantry and other Panzers is necessary for it to perform effectively on the battlefield. When supporting a King Tiger, be mindful not to move the supporting panzers too far away from it. If used conjunction with Terror Doctrine's V1 Flying Bomb, Zeal and Firestorm, a well supported King Tiger can effectively pierce the enemy front lines and can strike fear into even the most persistent Allies Commander. The successful King Tiger itself crushing the enemies on the battlefield can shatter even the toughest of the opponent's morale. The King Tiger is a not only a superb propaganda war machine but also an effective superheavy tank. thumb|left|400px|King Tiger moving into enemies territory Tips * If a King Tiger is lost in a battlefield, it can't be replaced. * It would be a good idea to escort it with a few Panthers and a lot of Panzer IVs for extra firepower and protection. * If a King Tiger is defeated, the Panzer Elite's Bergetiger can recover it. * It is recommended that you engage other tanks at longer ranges, for better results. Weakness Although the King Tiger is the heaviest armored and armed tank on the battlefield, it also makes it the heaviest and the there fore the slowest tank on the battlefield with a low power/weight ratio which can cause the tank thumb|400px|An unsupported King Tiger will take more damage from concentrated anti-tank fire than it does to it's enemies. difficulties. The main drawback of this vehicle is that it can only be called once. This means that protecting its flanks is a high priority. Once lost, it cannot be replaced. Its slowness can be used as an advantage. You can have multiple M10 Tank Destroyers flank it while the M4A3 Shermans distract it. Additionally, like all tanks it can be killed easily by dropping it off a bridge that your engineers have demolished. Should the enemy refuse to take it across bridges, it'll have to pass through open ground where anti-tank guns and infantry can flank it. Trivia *The King Tiger in the game was equipped with the Porsche turret, which would be replaced by the Henschel turret later during the war. *The size of its engines were too small which made it stall out due to overheating. Thus made the King Tiger a high maintenance tank. *It was not ideal for urban opeartions for, again it was too big to properly traverse on roads. Category:Terror Doctrine Category:Vehicles Category:Wehrmacht Units Category:Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts